Justice Nacht
Justice Nacht is the daughter of a Fury. She's 18 years old, attends Monster High, and has future career goals of entering the justice/legal system. Personality Justice has a very no-nonsese air about her. She likes analyzing the facts and sticking to them. She can seem snarky at times with a fast twisted quip, and even arguementative, but it's all her way of getting at the truth of the heart of the matter. She prides herself on professionalism, yet she also knows the value of having style as you work too. She's a hard a diligent worker, and doesn't take stupidity from anyone. Physical Appearance Justice has gray skin with black gradation patterns on her lips, checst/black/neck/back of the head. She has claws, and fangs, as well as black bat-like wings protruding from her back. She has red hair that is typically worn upin a ponytail or bun. Her most unsettling feature though are her red, reptillian-like eyes that if looked into dead on will affect the viewer most negatively. On top of that though are the silver markings that form around and under her eye, looking like blood dripping down her face; whether her blood is silver colored is unconfirmed. Classical Monster Her mother is a Fury. In Greek and Roman mythologies the were female chothonic deities of vengeance. When the Titan Cronus castrated his father Uranus and threw his genitalia into the sea, the Erinyes emerged from the drops of blood, while Aphrodite was born from the crests of seafoam. According to variant accounts, they emerged from an even more primordial level—from Nyx, "Night". Their number is usually left indeterminate. Virgil recognized three: Alecto ("unnameable"), Megaera ("grudging"), and Tisiphone ("vengeful destruction"). Dante followed Virgil in depicting the same three-charactered triptych of Erinyes; in Canto IX of the Inferno they confront the poets at the gates of the city of Dis. The waists of the Erinyes were entwined with serpents and their eyes dripped with blood, rendering their appearance rather horrific. Other depictions show them with the wings of a bat or bird and the body of a dog. Reltationships Family Her current familial structure is unknown, but it assumed she has a Fury mother and possibly aunts, all of whom have memberhip in the judicial system. Friends She has yet to socialize with anyone outside of her Street Claw teacher Mr. Harry Vanner. Enemies She has yet to make any enemies, though she does tend to avoid the Gorgons. Pet Dante is Justice's Hellhound puppy. He is a solid black with glowing red eyes. He wears a red collar Justice gave him to distinguish him from the other Hellhounds. For now he's just a small cuddly puppy, but he'll grow into a large and feroscious guardian of the Underworld one day. Romance Justice has no romantic pursuits at this time. Clothing Basic Jusice wears a red tank-top dress with black and white stripes on it, over a straight black skirt. Over the dress she wears a silver vesta nd a black, gold studded belt. She has spine inspired heels, as well as a red "dripping blood" bracelt on her right wrist and a gold "snake bracelet" wrapped up her left arm. Her hair is in a high ponytail with side bangs. She also wears a pair of glasses to reduce "the urge to use" her "justice stare". Trivia *Justice attends the Day Class shift of Monster High *"Justice Nacht" was originally the name of an eariler character of KPenDragon's *The Justice Nacht custom doll was created using a CaM Dragon head on a SS Frankie body with the CaM Dragon wings and Wolf arms/hands Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Fury Category:Greek Category:Females